Battle at Cybertek
The Battle at Cybertek was the final battle of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War that led to the fall of John Garrett and HYDRA's attempt to create their own army of Super Soldiers under his command. It took place at the Cybertek Manufacturing Facility in New Mexico. Background During the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War, it was learned by Phil Coulson that his old colleague John Garrett was both a HYDRA sleeper agent and the Clairvoyant.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn They were both trained by Nick Fury.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning'' Previously, Garrett had become patient zero of Project Deathlok from his injuries in a mission, but when his organs began to fail, he sought the secret to Coulson's resurrection in order to save himself. After Leo Fitz used an EMP to damage Garrett's cybernetics, Raina injected him with a synthetic version of GH.325, which restored and strengthened him. Fitz, along with Jemma Simmons, was ejected from the Bus in a Medical Pod into the Atlantic Ocean by Grant Ward.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag Meanwhile, Grant Ward, a trainee of Garrett, was discovered to be a sleeper agent as well. During his time with Coulson's Team, he became a trusted agent, had a sexual relationship with Melinda May,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.12: Seeds and confessed his feelings for the new recruit and his trainee, Skye.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.15: Yes MenAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness Coulson's team was devastated by his betrayal; May and Skye discussed their reaction. Ward stole the Bus and was using it as a transport plane for himself and members of the Centipede Project. Ian Quinn was freed from the Fridge by Garrett and Ward, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence and met with representatives of the United States Armed Forces to offer them a thousand Deathlok Soldiers to compensate for the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D. and to assist with the war on terror. Quinn, to close the deal, offered to give a tour of the Cybertek Manufacturing Facility to show them their product. Michael Peterson was transformed to Deathlok and forced to work for Garrett since his son, Ace, was a prisoner and in a location unknown to him. Cybertek, in cooperation with HYDRA, created an incentive program where they kidnapped the loved ones and relatives of people and forced the people to become handlers for Centipede Soldiers.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Nick Fury was believed dead to all but a few after an assassination attempt by the Winter Soldier.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Coulson knew he was alive, but could not locate him. Coulson's Team wanted to bring the criminals to justice and retrieve the Bus. After a battle that destroyed the Barbershop Headquarters in Cuba, Coulson's team found Garrett in New Mexico by using the tracker Fitz and Simmons placed on the Bus. Battle Phil Coulson paired with Antoine Triplett used a Noisemaker to distract the Cybertek guards in order to obtain a Humvee to assist Skye and Melinda May by blowing a hole into the building's wall. The representatives of the United States Armed Forces heard the gunfire, but as Ian Quinn attempted to quell their fears, John Garrett, Deathlok, and Grant Ward entered and Garrett killed General Jacobs. Ward then captured the other representatives. Meanwhile, May and Skye entered the Centipede Soldier Control Center of Cybertek and threatened the handlers with a bomb. During a conversation with Kyle Zeller, they let him know they had control and Skye called Garrett to let him know Coulson was coming for him. Garrett bragged about ending Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons and Ward was ordered to get Skye. Deathlok was ordered not to leave Garrett's side. Unknown to Garrett, Fitz and Simmons were saved by Nick Fury who was seeking Coulson and learned his location. When Ward confronted Skye, May attacked and their fight went into the neighbouring construction site. Ultimately, May won by shooting Ward in the foot with a nail gun and crushing his larynx. As Deathlok and Garrett heard the noisemaker, Coulson found Garrett, who easily smacked Coulson across the room. Before he could be defeated however, Fury arrived and gave Coulson the Destroyer Armor Prototype Gun , as Centipede-enhanced soldiers began firing on them. Coulson took out the soldiers as Fury fired on Garrett. When Garrett ordered Deathlok to attack, he deployed his Forearm Rocket Launcher. Before he could fire, his new handler, Skye, had freed Ace Peterson. Knowing his son was safe, Deathlok fired upon Garrett and, as Garrett begged for Coulson to stop him, Peterson stomped him with his prosthetic leg. Garrett was declared dead, but he arose and strapped himself into Cybertek's prototype machine for making Deathlok Soldiers. Coulson then atomized him with the recovered Peruvian 0-8-4. Aftermath Nick Fury appointed Phil Coulson as his successor as director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and tasked him to rebuild the organization from scratch. To that end, Fury gave Coulson the Toolbox, which included a map that led to the Playground and its guardian, Billy Koenig, before Fury decided to leave for Europe. Cybertek's hostages were freed, including Ace Peterson, who was reunited with his aunt. Deathlok chose to venture on his own, seeking redemption. Coulson reclaimed the Peruvian weapon that was stolen during Garrett's Raid of the Fridge. Centipede-enhanced soldiers, many of whom were forced into servitude by the Incentives program, were promised the removal of the Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implants. Grant Ward was arrested and promised to be tortured mentally and physically by Coulson and May, respectively, for what he did to them and Fitz, specifically. References Category:Events